Innocent Feelings
by LeiaMordio
Summary: Spada is the main character and secretly in love with his best friend Luca. This is a school-drama-love story.. i think. And yeah there is really really much drama in it... [Bad-written]
1. Chapter 1 What an great birthday!

**Spada is the main character. He loves Luca for a long time now. A simple school-drama-story!**

**So guys! This is my first fanfic ever~ **

**Please be aware of my crappy english/grammar... x.x**

**"..." = Talk**

**[...] = Spada's thoughts. **

**- 1,512 words -**

**Friday.**

School was over for today. Spada finished his studys and left the building. He recognized an evil presence. The green-haired Boy looked sad to the red-haired girl with her crush. Spada hoped that Luca didnt return her feelings. He didnt want them to be together. Not with the one who's supposed to be his.

"I have to stop this before things get worse." Spada mumbled to himself while he walked Home.

[If he just knew my feelings for him. Maybe he feels the same way... but maybe not. If i would tell him, we would probably never be friends again].

The thought of it hurts in his chest. He knew that the white-haired Boy would possiblity never feel the same. Not him. As he recognized that he already was in front of his door, his phone rang.

The silver-eyed Boy was nervous, as he saw the name on the screen.

"...Hey, Luca! What's up, dude?"

"Uhhhm.. -long pause- ...I-I wanted to ask if you would like to... uhm.. h-hang out with me and Iria? We're going to eat some ice-cream a-at the Creamy."

Spada really wanted to come, but he felt uneasy every time 'she' was around.

"Sorry Luca. I really wanna come, but I have to help my dad. Y'know, paper work and all this boring stuff" he lied. His father runs a Company called 'Belforma Industries'.

"Oh" The white-haired boy sounded sad and continued "O-okay.. well.. then.. I'll see you tomorrow".

He hung up.

Spada didn't want Luca to feel sad. He knew that the green-eyed boy needed all of his Courage to ask someone to hang out with him. And everytime someone refuses he had tears in his eyes.

As he entered his house Spada heard someone.

"He will be full of joy when he will hear this good News." a familliar voice said.

Spada entered the living-room and saw his father and an older woman.

"Yo, old man! What good news?"

"Ah, Spada! Please take a seat." his father said.

So he did.

"This woman is Henrietta Serena from the Serenade-Serena Company." the man spoke.

He continued "We talked about our companys and came to a solution on how to fix our reds".

Spada gazed annoyed to his father and hoped he could go soon, since this subject was always to complicated for him to understand.

"And?" he said, fully aware of how bored he sounded.

"And you will be married to the wonderful daughter of Mrs. Selena. Be happy my son and make us all proud!"

He frozed.

How can his father tell such stupid lies? He always loved joking around, but this joke was really Bad.

"The hell? You're lying."

"No, my son. I decided that this is the best solution. You're unofficial engaged to the lovely Ange Serena. She'll pay a visit tomorrow, on your birthday, so make yourself ready to make it official".

He couldnt believe what he just heard.

He sat there for a while, in shock and with wide opened eyes.

"Tch, ...no." Spada said cold. He stood up, walked upstairs to his room, locked the door and turned the music on.

[Why is he so stupid? If mum was still here.. she would never allow this. I dont wanna be married to this Ange chick. I want Luca.. and no one else.]

Spada was the whole day in his room. Unable to think clearly. He was angry and destroyed some furnitures.

**Next morning.**

He was afraid of today. Ange would come and he couldn't do a thing about it.

[Why? Why can't he let me choose my partner myself? Do I even have to do this just because he told me to?]

He was annoyed. Today was his birthday and he couldn't enjoy it. He didn't knew that his old man was that kind of father.

As soon as he made himself ready for school, he left the house and walked; no runned, as if his life depends on. He didn't want this to happen. Not now; not today.

As soon as he reached the school gates, he saw Luca.

"Spada!" the younger Boy shouted as he walked to his best friend. "H-Happy Birthday! I made something for you. U-uhm.. i hope you dont think it's weird.." he handed a present over and blushed.

The voice of the young boy raised the mood of Spada. "Thanks.. but you didn't have to make me something, Luca! I told you!" he said and opened the present right away. "You made this? Thats not weird! Its totally awesome!"

Luca replied with a bright smile as the other Boy stared at his self-made bracelet.

"I-I'm so Happy that you like it!"

[Oh boy, there she comes.] Spada thought as he saw Iria. He was totally not pleased to see her. Not when he finally had some time alone with Luca.

"Luca, can I ask you something? But let's get there first". He pointed to the boys toilet.

"Oh.. okay."

"So? What is it?" Luca asked as they walked inside.

"I.. uhm.. Can I sleep over at your place tonight? My ol' man is busy with business and i don't wanna interrupt, since he's really is annoying when he's busy... so?"

Luca was in panic for a moment when he realized that Spada never was at his place and he didn't wanted to show him his room today; it was like an pig-house.

But he couldn't refuse Spada. And NEVER when it was his birthday. So he had to deal with it and nodded. Spada smiled in relief.

The first four lessons quickly passed by and everyone in class congratiulated him. He even got presents from girls who fancy him. [Nice] he thought.

Lunch break.

Luca and Spada were on their secret hiding spot. It was nothing special. Just a hidden wood bench near a tree outside of the school ground.

This was where they first met when they were teenagers. Spada saved Luca from some bad guys who wanted to steal his lunch-money. Spada quickly reacted and kicked some ass'. They got best buddys soon after that.

Spada sighted loud and soon Luca noticed how sad the other male looked.

"Whats wrong, Spada?" he said with a worried face.

"Nothing" he replied, while he tried not to lose his poker face. He really couldn't show Luca that he was crying on the inside the whole time. But it was like Luca could see directly through it. Luca hugged him tight, as if he knew what was going on.

Spada couldn't say a word, otherwise he would cry.

"It's okay" Luca said with a calm voice and continued,

"Uhm.. Y-you can cry. Everyone has to. It makes you human".

[Luca.. why are you so nice to me..?]

So he really did cry.

Time flew by.

He cried while hugging the most important person in his life and he managed to speak while he cried.

"Why? Why does something like that happens to me? Does God really hate me that much? What have I done to make him angry? And.. why today?"

"I-it's okay" Luca repeated, still hugging him.

It made him calm and he slowly stopped crying.

[How stupid I must've looked just now] Spada thought and began to smile sadly.

"Spada, are you okay?"

[Am I okay? I dunno..]

He didnt say a word.

"Will you tell me what happened? O-of course, you don't have to."

[Do I even want to tell him?]

He looked away, but he still didnt want to break the hug. It felt warm and relaxing.

"I-" he stopped himself.

[I love you? Thats really what I wanted to say? Am I that stupid? Shit! What to say...?]

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because.. uhh.. because.. I've made you worried."

"T-that's ok."

"How can I be so stupid and cry in front of you! I'm the older one here!" he said while laughing.

"Uhm.. S-spada? The fifth lesson is over. We should go." Luca said.

"The hell! I cried for one whole hour?... I'm weak."

The white-haired boy smiled.

"N-no Spada, you're totally not."

He broke the hug, which made Spada look sad.

"Please, wait." Spada said, grabbing the others hand as he stood up. Luca looked confused.

"I'm not ready to go to class yet. I know that Iria will be mad at you, but please" he made a pause "please stay here with me until school's over."

The other male nodded; still confused.

[Am I stupid again? I can't stay here with Luca.. But then again... it's nice.]

After a few minutes. The younger boy noticed how hard Spada was thinking about something.

"Luca." Spada said with a serious voice.

[I have to tell him...]

He continued as Luca stared at him; confused.

"I..." He tried his best, but failed at saying the 3 little words. [Shit! What am I doing again! What should I tell him now?.. Uhh.. He need to know this anyway..] "I... I'm kind of... engaged."

Spada saw how Luca was shocked.

[Why is he so shocked? It's not him who's going to be married..]

"You're...what?"

**Mhm.. too much drama? DEAL WITH IT! xD yeah.. I'll probably write more in the next chapter~**

**'till then~**


	2. Chapter 2 Confession

Sooo, here's chappy two ^^

It's way longer than the first one :

**Please be aware of strange english and OOC-ness.**

**I do not own Tales of Innocence.  
**

- 4,933 words -

* * *

As Spada saw how angry and sad Luca looked like, he was the one who was confused now. Not knowing what was going on in the other males head.

So he nodded. "It's true. Well, I'm not official, but this will change when I come home. That's the reason why I wanted to stay at your place, so.. sorry dude. I don't wanna marry her. But I realize now that I have to. I'll give up my life for my father... Tch... that's weak, again."

Luca looked disappointed as he began to speak.

"Since when...? Why haven't you told me?" he had tears in his eyes, but could still control them.

"I knew it a little while after you called me, yesterday. I haven't told you because... well.. because I simply don't wanted to."

Luca smiled really sad, turned his back to his best friend and walked away slowly.

"Huh? Wait!" Spada rushed after him.

As he reached him, he saw tears. Luca was crying. [Why? Because of.. me?]

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Have I.. said anything wrong?"

"No. It's fine!" the younger male shouted.

"I'm a fool. Just leave me be... You can stay at my house for tonight, but please leave me alone for some hours. I... I... can't.."

[Why the hell is _he_ crying?]

The green-eyed boy ran as fast as he could. Still crying. He needed some time alone. So Spada decided to leave him be.

**At Luca's home. **

Spada had obtained a key a long time ago, for a house he never were inside before. He wondered why?

[He never invited me] he thought sadly.

[Is Luca hiding something from me?], but he couldn't even imagine what the other male could hide.

Luca told him that his parents won't come until schools over. So he still had two hours alone.

He opened the door and saw a dog. It hadn't barked yet. But Spada could tell that it would, if he moves.

[A dog? Seriously?.. It looks.. cute...]

He went inside and the dog barked very loud.

The green-haired male dropped his bag and went straight to the living-room, where a TV took his attention. He turned it on and the dog became silent.

"Tch, don't watch this crap. It drives you crazy! Just thinking about how stupid this Show is makes you stupid!" So he turned the TV off. The Show was called 'Zwei bei Kalwass'. The dog walked to a door in the left corner of the room and Spada followed. It was a room which was totally messy. He could tell by smell that it was Iria, with his little Coda-thingy who caused the mess and he knew it was Lucas room, but he hadn't expected it to be like that.

Soon he came to the conclusion that someone needed to tidy-up, and this someone was him.

[I haven't got anything better to do, have I?] he sighted.

Then he started.

As he was finished, he only had an half hour left before Lucas parents would come Home and will ask him questions about why Luca isn't here and stuff.

The green-haired boy sighted. 'I don't wanna be alone.' he thought and heard someone knocking. The dog quickly ran to the door and Spada opened it. It was Luca. His eyes were red from crying and he looked weak and sad.

Spada decided not to talk about earlier.

[It would only make things harder for both of us].

Luca came inside the house and looked around. He wasnt in good mood and seeing Spada made everything worse. Tears were running down his cheeks again, as he entered the living-room. Spada noticed this and felt bad.

[What should I say? What to do?]

He knew what he had to do. [Be a friend.]

The older boy hugged Luca tight and this reminded him of himself, crying. The feelings he had towards this boy were so strong, but he had to be stronger.

He was overwhelmed by feelings and he started crying, too.

Now both of them cried. Both of them didn't exactly know why the other one was crying, but they hugged each other and it felt so warm; so relaxing; so lovely.

Luca's curiosity spoke as he said "S-spada? Why are you crying?"

"Because... I won't be able to live happily, and you?"

"... Same reason."

Both of them laughed creepy. They laughed so hard that they fell on the ground. After that, they hugged; still lying on the ground; and looked into each other's eyes. Silver ones stared into Green ones; Green ones into Silver ones.

They closed their eyes and their mouths came closer.

They had almost kissed, but then both heard a key unlocking the door.

Quickly, they moved away from each other and pretended nothing were wrong.

Luca's mother came in and saw two boys with red eyes and cheeks.

"What's wrong, Luca? Are you two fighting?" she said.

"No mommy. We... just laughed to hard." Luca smiled.

Spada nodded and smiled too.

"Mom, Spada's birthday is today. Can we make something Special? Like going to Disneyland and then he could sleep here!"

"Ahh, no Luca. That's probably a bad idea." Spada said.

"That's indeed a good idea, sunny. But have you tidy-up your room yet? After that, we could make something to eat and then I'll drive you two to Disneyland, okay? Of course I'll pay for both of you." she smiled.

Spada tried to convince them not to go, but their minds had been settled.

He told Luca that he cleaned his room. So they could leave before Luca's dad would come home and maybe destroy their plans. Luca told him that he's not so friendly like his mother is which reminded him of his own family and his own mother.

At Disneyland.

Luca's mother said Bye and left them with a lot of money on the entrance.

[She's so nice...] the silver-eyed boy thought, while Luca was buying two tickets.

The white-haired boy gave his best friend a ticket and soon they were at the gate.

Spada's phone rang and he looked sad on the screen.

Luca noticed this and he took Spada's phone and turned it off.

"Focus on us and not on something far away."

"Yeah..."

They went through the gate.

"Spada! L-look over there!" the green-eyed male said, while he pointed at a ferris wheel.

"W-would you... uhm... y-you know... uhh..."

"Sure! Let's go!" Spada said, while dragging Luca into the queue.

**Inside the Ferris wheel.**

"Hey, I wonder why you're the one who wanted to go here. I always thought you hate high places like this."

"N-no, I-I... I like high p-places."

"Huh? Really?" he said with a grin on his face, "Then why are you shaking~?"

"I am n-not!"

"You're shaking as hell!"

"N-no..."

Lucas skin grew pale.

"Luca? Dude, are you alright? Y'know the ride hasn't even started yet!"

"I.. Uuuuaaaah?!" Luca grabbed Spada's arm as the wheel started moving.

"Luca, you're really white. Should I call someone to take us outta here?"

"No!" the green-eyed male shouted and sweat was running down from his forehead.

"Luca? ...What's wrong?"

"I-I'm s-scared. B-but please d-don't call someone... I-it's your birthday after all."

"But-"

"No but's! I want to spend some time with you; alone!" Luca said in a serious tone while blushing really bad.

"Okay... but Luca please let go of my arm." the green-haired boy said.

[I don't want him to let go... but he's so strong when he's scared... my arm really hurts.]

"Oh! S-sorry..."

"Luca... Can I ask you something?"

"U-uhm... Sure."

"Why were you crying today?"

"U-uhm that's because..."

"You said you're a fool and that you won't be able to live happily."

"I... I…"

"I don't know why, but I can't get these things outta my head... It really bothers me."

"It's... b-because of a girl I like and she-"

Spada's eyes widened.

"A girl!? Who is it!?"

"U-uhm… I... I won't tell you."

"Tch... I know it's Iria. I'm not stupid!"

"N-no! It's not Iria! S-she's creepy."

"Mhm... If it's not her... Dammit! Tell me! Who is it!?"

"Ahhh Spada! Stop shaking me!"

As Spada realized what he was doing he stopped immediately and looked out of the window.

[I need to know!]

"Spada... I... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, stupid!" Spada laughed.

"S-spada.. Do you think it's rude if I s-steal the girl I like from someone else?"

"You wanna steal her? So... it's a girl who is in a relationship?"

"Is it rude?"

"Uhh... a bit... I guess..."

"I see... I really like her and I want to tell her soon! Do you... think she'll say yes?"

"Dude! Of course!" Spada said with a fake smile.

[If Luca really likes that chick, then I'll probably don't have a chance! I'll have to make sure she won't return his feelings! ...!? Shit! What am I thinking again!? He's my best friend after all... I can't deceive him like that... And I said I would marry that stupid Ange... I really have to…]

The ride was over and the two boys went to many other sights and games.

**At 12pm. Soon Spada and Luca came back home.**

They undressed, with only their boxershorts left and slept.

**Next morning**.

Luca woke up and noticed who he was cuddling with. It wasn't his teddy; no not Mr. Bear. It was Spada. And he felt much better than Mr. Bear.

Luca blushed as he realized the fact that they almost kissed each other and that they were cuddling right now. He didn't want it to end.

Spada opened his eyes slowly and Luca tried to remove his arms, but failed.

The pink blush on the younger boy turned to deep red as they looked into each other's eyes. Spada was still sleepy and dizzy, so he hadn't realized in what situation they both were in.

"...Huh...? ..Luca...? You're red... are you feeling sick?"

"U-u-uhm.. u-uhm.. S-spada.. you're..."

"Hm?" He realized. "Oh! Sorry, Luca"

They both sat up, still sleepy, and the silver-eyed boy yarned.

"So.." Luca's mouth was dry "how.. u-uhm.. how was your birthday?" he smiled.

"It was awesome, Luca! I'm glad that you were with me" Spada said and blushed a little while he smiled.

"Y-yeah, I-I had fun, too!"

"So… That was the last day of me being single.."

"Spada... is there no other way?"

"There is one…... Nah, I can't do that! Forget what I've said."

"I think you should try it out."

[…Maybe I really should try it ou-]

Luca's mother called from downstairs and interrupted Spada's thoughts. "Luca, Spada! Breakfast!"

"We're coming!" Luca shouted.

As both of them got up they putted their clothes on.

"My daddy is here, so please don't do anything.. uhm.. wrong."

"Wrong? Like what?"

"Uhm... Just pretend you're at a high society dinner. I think that will do it."

"Huuuh!?"

"P-please Spada! I want my father to like you.."

"But he won't see me that often. What's the problem?"

"J-just do it! Please, Spada!"

"Alright, alright! But in return promise me to hang out with me today!" Spada said with a grin.

"You know I can't do that! It's Sunday!"

"Then I guess I have to act like a little baby when I see your dad."

"N-no! Don't do that! ... O-okay! I promise..."

"Good Morning Ma'am. Good Morning Sir."

[Urgh… I feel like a pansy…]

"Good Morning.." Luca said and both sat down.

"Morning you two!" Luca's mother said while she prepared breakfast.

"Good Morning... " Luca's father said and soon he shouted in a serious tone. "I wasn't informed about this! Luca! Why haven't you told me!?"

"I.. u-uhm.."

"It's my fault, sir."

"..And you are?"

"Spada Belforma, sir. Son of Sothe Belforma, who is leader of the Belforma Industries."

"Oh? I didn't know Luca has such interesting friends. Why haven't you introduced us sooner Luca?!"

"B-because.."

"My apologize. I hadn't got the time to visit him. Please don't blame Luca for it."

Luca's mother brought the breakfast and sat down. The dog slept in the corner of the room.

"If you say so... Well then, let us eat."

They ate and talked about different things.

"That was very delicious. Thank you, Madame." Spada said and bowed in front of Luca's mom.

"Oh my, it was nothing special."

"You don't have to be so modest." he said and walked to Luca's dad.

"Sir, I have a favor to ask. Can I borrow Luca for today? I know it is Sunday, but there is something I want to show him."

"Well, of course. I can't say no."

"Thanks." He walked towards the door. "Luca, get yourself ready. I'll wait outside."

"Okay."

"Well then, I bid you good day."

As Spada leaned himself against the house-wall, he heard someone coming and sighted.

[Oh no... there she goes again..]

"Heya Spada! What're you doing here?"

"Yo, Iria! Just waitin' for Luca. We're going to my place today."

"Whaaaat? But I wanted to go out with Luca today!"

"Tch, you're too late."

"Too late? No! I wanted to let him know about my feelings! I've prepared this like.. like I don't know!"

"But I already asked his ol' man! There's nothing you can do."

"Huh? Let Luca decide, okay?"

"But I need him today!

"Why?"

"Like I have to tell you."

"Well, then it's probably nothing important!"

"Shut up! [Man, she sure is annoying] ...It's because of my fiancée."

"...Huuuuuuuuuh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone! Now go!"

"...Ou boooooy! That's.. shocking..! Good luck with ..whatever! I'll speak to Luca tomorrow then. Bye~"

"Hmpf"

Iria was gone.

"Spada? Why are you so mad?" Luca said and surprised Spada.

"Huh? I'm not mad! Let's go!"

"O-okay..."

They walked a bit and Spada was lost in thoughts.

[Oh man, what will happen now? This Ange chick is probably still at my place... I hope Luca won't cry again... I hate to see him like that! ...My birthday turned out waaay much better than I thought! ..Luca's bed was so warm.. and.. HE was so warm.. ...Wait.. Waaaait..!? We.. almost.. kissed..!?]

"Spada? Is something wrong?"

He realized that he stopped walking and that he was blushing.

"Oh.. uhm.. no.. not really.."

They continued walking.

"Spada.. I.. uhm.. What do you like about me?"

"What I like.. about you? I like everything. Why do you ask?"

"N-no Spada! Be serious!"

"I am serious! I like every little thing."

Luca blushed really bad.

"Thanks... And... what do you like of your.. f-fiancée?"

"Uhhh... I don't know her, y'know? I don't even know how she looks like!"

"Oh... and do you think you'll ..love her?"

"Why are you askin' me all of this? I'm not interested in women!"

''...''

[..Shit! What have I said!? Nooo! Arrgh!]

"Y-you're... gay...?''

Luca stopped walking for a second, but then continued.

"Uhm... yeah.."

"You're... gay..."

Spada gulped.

"Yeah..! But don't tell anyone."

"O-of course not! B-but I wonder.. is there s-someone.. y-you like?"

"Uhh...Yeah."

"W-will you tell me who it is?"

"No!"

"Oh..."

Luca looked really sad, but blushed.

[Arrgh.. I don't want this! Shit! Shit! SHIT!]

**At Spada home.**

"There we are.." Spada said.

"..."

Something was bothering Luca. Was it the fact that he was gay? Or was it because of his fiancée?

Spada opened the door and both of them entered.

[Gosh, I hope she's not here...]

"Spada! Where have you been?!" Spada's father shouted from the end of the floor.

"Tch, leave me alone! ...Luca. Follow me."

Spada grabbed Lucas hand. They ran upstairs and locked the door.

[That was close...]

"Spada? Spada! Open the door immediately! Or.."

"Or what?"

"You'll see." His father chuckled.

"Go to hell!"

"...Hmpf. You'll come to your senses soon enough." Spada's dad mumbled as he walked away from the door.

"Luca?"

Luca looked into Spada's eyes. Then Spada noticed something.

"Luca..? Are.. are you scared..?"

Luca did nothing but then nodded.

"Of... me?"

Luca didn't move; still looking into the other male's eyes.

"Because I'm gay? Are you feeling uncomfortable with that?"

Luca answered with a shake of his head; expressing No.

Spada sighted.

"Then what is it?.."

"It's... I don't know... uhm.. I... I feel scared... I-it's like.. I'm... ...no... f-forget it..."

"Luca. Calm down and tell me." Spada said with a really serious and worried face.

Luca had taken a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm happy Spada... but also really scared."

"Why?"

"Uhm.. I really c-can't tell you."

"Luca! I don't like this whole mysterious thing! Tell me!"

"...I'm happy.. that you're here with me.. and..."

Both of them blushed.

"..and..?"

"And... t-that.. y-you're g-gay."

[...huuuuh?]

"I'm scared.. because.. I might lose this girl I like."

[Wait.. What the hell? He just said that... he's happy.. because I'm gay!? He can't be serious.. ]

"Wait.. What? That doesn't make any sense.."

[How is that girl related to me being gay..?]

"Uhh... T-the girl you like, huh.. ..Why do you might lose her?"

"Uhm.. S-she is like I said already in an relationship.. And I don't think s-she'll give it up.. just for me.. so.. I-"

"Luca! Have more self-confidence! You're going to say what you feel to that girl!"

"...B-but I can't do that! I'll destroy her future!"

"Huh? How?"

"This guy she's with.. he's really going to help her.. If she stays with him, she'll have everything! I can't give her that what he can... And the girl is really stubborn! If she doesn't love me, she'll probably hate me after I confess my love to her!"

"Man... I still wanna know who that chick is that took your attention.."

"Uhm.. I..."

"It's okay... You have your reasons not to tell me... right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"But y'know.. I really wanna know who it is. Give me a hint!"

"Uhm.. A hint... She's in our school!"

"Oh? And what's her name?"

"It's... S-spada, stop it! I won't tell you this."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"...So.. what are we going to do now..?"

"I dunno... maybe I should check out my dad... Buuuuut that would mean that you're going to be in the middle of our fight. Is that okay with you?"

"U-uhmm... I don't know... Can I stay here until you come back?"

"Sure. You can do anything you want. But don't leave my place! You promised!"

"Y-yeah.."

Spada walked out of the room.

"Dad! Now let's settle things!" he shouted while walking to the living-room.

He heard someone giggling; his father.

"Hah! Now there he is. Come my daughter, introduce yourself."

"Yes, sir. Good day, I'm Ange Serena. You must be Spada. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"What're _you_ doing here? I thought you were here yesterday."

"Oh no, your father said I should arrive today."

"Tch, is that so...?"

"Yes. And I must admit, you're quite handsome. I didn't expect you to be like that."

"Thanks... Uhh... You… have nice boobies!"

"Spada! Watch your tongue!"

"Yeah, yeah! I don't wanna marry this girl." Spada said annoyed.

"It's not you who decides that!"

"I already have someone I like! I can't marry her!"

"Oh? Is she rich?"

"Dad! Do you even care about me?"

"Of course I do! You're my son!"

"So you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, and I know how you'll be happy with her."

"You really think you know that better than I do?"

"..Yes! But you're too stubborn! Please, my son! Please do something right, once!"

"Uhm.. I don't want to interrupt, but please stop fighting! I haven't made up my mind, too. I need to know him first.." Ange said.

"What did you just say? You're my daughter!" Spada's father said while grabbing Ange violently.

"No, not now. Like I said before, I haven't decided yet. Now please let go of me."

"Hmpf. Alright. Then I allow you to spend some time with him... Both of you go upstairs to Spada's room!"

"Tch, bye." Spada said and walked upstairs, like his father told him to. Ange followed him into the room.

"Luca, I'm back."

"S-spada... How did it go...?"

"Weeell, here she is."

The blue-haired girl walked inside the room.

"Hello. I'm Ange Serena. Maybe I'll be Spada's fiancée. And you are?"

Luca stood up from the bed.

"L-luca Milda. I'm his.. best friend... Y-you said m-maybe. Does that mean it hadn't been decided yet?"

"Not yet. I'll decide, later. But I really hope I'll fall in love with you."

Spada leaned against a wall and blushed.

"S-shut up! I don't wanna marry you!"

"Mhm.. I have a question." Ange said.

"What is it?" Spada said annoyed.

"You said before that there is a girl you like. I want to know who it is."

Luca looked surprised.

"B-but Spada! I thought you-"

"Shut it! Don't tell her any secrets from me!"

"Secrets...? Well, I want to know which kind of girls you prefer. I bet she has nice boobs like me, doesn't she?"

"S-spada! I want to know, too!"

"No! I won't tell you!"

"Oh? That's how it is?"

"...What?"

Ange went towards Spada and whispered something Luca couldn't hear.

The white-haired boy only saw how Spada's eyes widened.

"I-Is it that obvious?!" Spada shouted.

[How does she know..?]

"Heheh! I am right! ... You're lucky! I won't tell your father!"

"H-huh? S-spada? Does she know something?"

"She.. knows more than you..."

"H-how?"

"I have good senses. I could tell just by looking at you two." Ange chuckled.

"H-huuuh? Why me?" Luca said confused.

"Oh, you'll see!" Ange said while she chuckled louder than before.

"S-spada.. What does she mean...?"

"Ahhhh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Both of you!"

"But... I want to know..." Luca said and looked really disappointed.

"Tell him or I'll do it."

"No! Please don't!" Spada begged.

"Then I want you to marry me!"

"Hey! I thought you'll decide that later!"

"I've decided now! So! Tell him or marry me!"

"Nrgh! I don't have to do this! ...Luca! Let's go!"

Spada walked hesitantly to Luca, grabbed his hand and both of them walked out of the house while Ange still chuckled.

After they passed a few streets Spada stopped walking.

**It was midday.**

**They reached their secret hiding spot.**

Both of them huffed and Luca still looked confused.

"Spada... I want you to trust me. P-please tell me what Ange meant earlier!"

"That's... nothing important."

[I'm not ready to tell him...]

"Spada! Tell me! I know it's important!" Luca said with all of his courage.

[...but I have to.]

"I.. don't know.. how to tell you.."

"Please! Tell me now! Otherwise I'll ask Ange!"

"Alright...uhm...Ange knows who I like. She knows that I'm gay.." Spada lightly blushed.

"How does she know? She said something strange.."

"She saw how I was looking at... you.."

"At.. me? Why would you do that?"

"It's... because I.."

"Spada! Tell me!"

"Because.. I.. like... y-you." he mumbled and his blush turned into deep red.

[Please God, don't let him hate me..]

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"The hell? I-I have to repeat it?"

Luca nodded with a serious face.

Spada had taken a deep breath.

"Because I like you!" he said while his head turned into deeper red.

"..."

"...S-say something!"

"You..."

Luca fell on the ground and was unconscious.

[No! No! NO! ...I knew I shouldn't have said it.]

Spada carried Luca to the tree and laid him down; his head resting on Spada's legs.

"I'm stupid..." the silver-eyed boy whispered.

The wind blew some of Luca's strains in his face and Spada putted them back in place again.

"Luca... Now we're no best bud's anymore, right?"

"..."

"Why do I like you so much? Why can't I be just friends with you?"

"..."

"Tch, I should propose to that Ange chick.. It'll be the best for everyone."

"..."

"My dad will be really happy 'bout it.. but.. will I be happy, too?" Spada laughed. "That doesn't matter anymore. I won't ever be happy without you..."

"..."

"But I hope you're going to be happy with your _girl from our school_."

"...I'll be."

"...So you were listening all the time?"

"N-no.. I just heard your last sentence.."

Luca still lay on the older boy's legs with his eyes closed.

"Good, I said some really cheesy things..." Spada laughed.

"S-spada... Don't you want to know who this girl is?"

"Uhh... sure. She must be really cool! I mean she took your heart before I could do so! ...Heheheh.. I sound so girly.." Spada giggled sad.

"W-well.." Luca opened his eyes. " _She_ is _you_."

"Ahh... Wait... What? I'm not a girl!"

"Y-yeah.. that's true.. but I said 'she' all the time, because I didn't know you were gay.. I thought you would think that I'm weird because I like y-you! And.. well.. I wanted your advice.. so I talked about it with you.. I-I'm.. really sorry!""

[He... he.. likes me...?]

"You.. really like me? No kidding?"

"No kidding." Luca smiled.

Spada was full of joy. He couldn't ever imagine that Luca would like him.

Luca sat up and looked to Spada, who was smiling.

Spada grabbed Luca's waist to him and hugged him.

Both of them closed their eyes and Spada placed a light kiss on Luca's lips.

[I wanted to do this for so long...]

As their lips parted Luca rested his head on Spada's chest.

"S-spada.. does that mean we're... t-together?"

"Yeah..."

[Finally!]

They laughed.

"We should head back. It's already 5pm!"

"B-but Spada.. I don't want to go back home.."

Spada laughed creepy.

"Then I'll ask your dad if you can sleep by my place!"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, I'll call him. Just give me the number."

"A-alright! ... Here!"

Luca had given Spada his mobile phone where the number was already typed in.

"... Good afternoon! Here is Spada Belforma. I interrupt you because I want to ask if Luca could stay here tonight. We have important business to do and if we don't finish it today we'll have a problem... Yes, it's a school project... Of course... Yes... Alright, Goodbye."

Spada hung up.

"Everything's settled."

"Wow! Spada, you're so cool!"

"Heheheh, now let's go!"

They walked hand in hand to Spada's house.

"So... I guess I have to tell it to my dad..."

"M-maybe it would be the best if we keep it a secret."

"Huh? But.. Luca. I won't hide that we're together! I want everyone to know about this!"

"B-but.. I'm not ready to tell it to my father..."

"Hmm.. You don't have to! I'll do it tomorrow!"

"N-no! Spada! If you do that..."

"Yeah, yeah.. It's okay. I won't tell him.."

"Thanks.."

They entered the house.

"Oh my, what took you so long" Ange said.

"Hey.."

"Are you two finally together?"

"Yeah... But.. I thought you wanna marry me?"

"No, not really! I just wanted you to confess to him." Ange giggled.

"S-so.. you really knew..." Luca mumbled.

"Yes, but now I'll take my leave."

"Thanks.. for everything! We'll meet again, 'kay? Bye."

"Goodbye Ange!"

"Yes. Have a nice time together! Goodbye~"

"I guess my dad is in his study.."

"You really want to tell him..?"

"Maybe.. it can wait until tomorrow! Right now I just want _you_!"

They went upstairs to Spada's room.

"So.. here we are." Spada said and kissed Luca.

"Y-yeah.."

Spada sighted.

"I can finally kiss you whenever I want... It's so awesome!"

Luca blushed and lay down on Spada's bed.

"S-spada.. Don't say it out loud!"

"Hm? Why not?"

"I.. don't know.. My head always says: It's wrong! ...but it can't be wrong.. T-this feeling I have every time we touch.. o-or just when we talk! It.. it feels so good.."

Spada walked towards his bed; veeery close. But the white-haired boy hadn't noticed this.

"B-but it can't be so wrong when I feel this.. this.. arrgh I can't even describe it..."

"Luca..."

"Ahh?! Spada you're so clo-"

Spada dragged his boyfriend into a deep kiss, who putted his hand on the others chest while kissing.

The green-haired boy fell on Luca and they kissed again while hugging.

A soft moan escaped Luca, which Spada used to his advantage. He putted his tongue inside Luca's mouth.

Luca was really surprised and embarrassed by the others actions in his mouth.

He pushed Spada away a bit; signaling he needed time to breathe.

Spada backed away and both of them huffed loud while looking into the others eyes.

The silver-eyed boy couldn't wait much longer, so he kissed Luca and licked his right ear.

Spada wanted more.

He licked from Luca's ear to his neck and then bit it while kissing.

"S-spada...!" Luca gasped.

[Dammit.. I'm hot.. I need to get outta here.. otherwise if we continue.. I'll probably rape him!]

Spada stopped and stood up.

"I'm sorry Luca.."

He went out of the room; to the floor.

[Shit.. Luca probably thinks it's his fault... But it IS his fault! Why must he be so.. cute.. Argh! Damn! I'm such a coward.. I'm so damn hot…

What to do now..? I can't just ran in there and act like nothing is wrong.. But! Right now nothing is wrong! Why am I so stupid! Aaaargh!]

He found himself back in his room.

"Spada.. is something wrong..?"

"Huh? N-no.. I'm sorry Luca.."

"Then why do you apologize?"

"Uhh.. Because.. uhh.."

Luca walked towards his lover, placed a light kiss on his lips, turned around and blushed.

"I-if nothing is wrong then let's do something!"

"Right.. uhh.. how about we eat something? Let's go to Aston's Pizza Palace! My treat!"

"Huh? Where's that? Ah, n-nevermind.. let's go!"

**So they went there.**

* * *

**Dudududuuuum~ Reviews, pwease? .  
**

**And yeah, you know what?  
**

**KONGWAI is sexy xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Tao?

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update ^^'

Soo... again.. **I do not own Tales of Innocence (R) or the characters.**

****I kinda like how the story turns out.

But I noticed that I suck at writing. T.T

Which means, I'm really sorry for every spelling/grammar mistake I make/made.

- 2,163 words -

* * *

"Aston! It's Belforma-time!"

"Ahhh! Spada Belforma! Your'a my favourit'a guest'a!"

"I know that! I wanna spend some time with Luca! Special menu, please!"

"Ah! Luca! The guy'a you told'a me about'a so much'a! Special menu'a right away'a! Go to'a the VIP lounge'a. This way."

"Uhh... Spada... isn't it too expensive here?" Luca whispered.

"No, no. C'mon!"

They sat down on a really soft red couch in a dark red room.

A waitress brought something to drink.

"Spada... What's this?" Luca pointed to the drinks.

"That's a secret!" Spada grinned.

"H-hey! If this is something _not_ tasty... then... I don't want to drink it!"

"C'mon! Drink it! It's made with loooove~"

"R-really?"

"Naah! You really believed that!? Man, Luca! It's not something poisonous!"

"Uhh, you try first!"

"Alright, alright!" He laughed creepy.

Spada acted like he was drinking, but he poured it into a plant.

"Ahhh! That was awesome!" he lied.

"O-okay! My turn.."

Luca _really_ drank every single bit at once.

"Urgh!" he coughed. "What's this? It's awful!"

"It's tequila!"

"TEQUILA?! You asshole!"

"Whoa, whoa! Luca? Are you okay?"

"Hell yeah! Let's eat! I'm starving!"

"Okay!"

[He is drunk… already? Wow, that was_ really_ fast.]

"Foooood! Foooooood!"

"Luca, calm down! We'll have to wait until the waitress comes back."

"But I want fooood!" Luca started crying.

"H-hey! Stop it!"

[Okay, this _totally_ won't be a romantic dinner. But it could turn out funny!]

The waitress came with some food.

"Here you go. If you need something else tell me, okay?" the waitress said and went out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Shelly.'' He turned to Luca again. ''So! Here's the special menu! Let's eat!"

"Yeah!"

They started to eat.

Spada looked to Luca, who was eating like a baby, and chuckled. Soon they finished with the 3-course-meal.

Luca was still drunk and in a funny mood.

"Spada! Let's go somewhere else! I want to have fuuuun~!" he said while walking circles and holding his hands into the air.

"Oh, okay. Where do you wanna go?" Spada said, laughing, while paying the fee.

"I want to dance! Something like a disco would be so totally awesome!" the younger boy said while now dancing.

Spada smirked. "Okay, I know a good one!"

So they went there.

**At the disco.**

"Woooooo!"

[Ou boy... he acts like a woo-girl...]

Spada paid at the entrance and they both went inside.

"So Luca, what do you wanna do?"

"Go get us some more drinks! I'll wait on the dance floor!"

[Can I really let him alone..? Yeah... he'll be fine.]

Spada walked to the bar and ordered some beer.

Meanwhile Luca danced horrible, but also cute, in the middle of the dance floor with some girls and guys.

Spada saw how one guy started to talk to him but couldn't hear what, since he was too far away and everything was really loud.

As the ordered beer arrived Spada started walking through the crowd and reached Luca, who was still talking to the other guy.

"Yo Luca! Here it is!"

"Yeah, Spada! Thanks!"

He had taken his beer and began to drink.

"Aren't you two a bit too young?" the guy asked.

"Who wanna know that?" Spada responded while he grinned.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kongwai. I just moved here so you probably don't know me."

"Kongwai, eh? I'm Spada."

"Nice to meet you! Luca told me you're together..?"

"Yeah! Problem with that?"

"No, no. It's just... interesting..."

"Mhm? You think so? Well, I don't care! Heheheh!"

"Spada! Let's dance!" Luca interrupted.

The two boys left Kongwai alone and began to dance.

"Very… interesting..." Kongwai mumbled.

Spada and Luca had a nice evening together and soon they were** back home.**

"Don't make so much noise, Luca! My ol' man is probably still awake!" Spada whispered as the other boy fell on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah! I jus' wanna sleep.."

"I'll carry you, okay?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Luca mumbled half-asleep.

As Spada carried Luca into his bed, he undressed him and himself. Of course while blushing.

Just with his boxershorts on he fell asleep too.

"…da….ada….Spada!"

"...Mama...?" Spada mumbled.

He felt a soft breath on his face and opened his eyes.

"Luca… What're you-"

Luca kissed Spada lightly.

"Had a bad dream?" Luca smiled with a pink blush on his face.

''Urgh… Yeah…''

[Mama….]

''Uhm, school starts soon.''

"Oh, crap!"

Spada dressed himself in hurry, ran to his bathroom, stroked his hair, brushed his teeth and ran to Luca with his bag in his hand.

"T-that was fast…"

"Hehe, well then I'll make us something to eat ".

"No you don't have to. I already made us a bento. I had a light headache when I woke up, so I needed something to drink, went to the kitchen and prepared it. Oh, and your dad left before I woke up!"

"Oh, really? That makes things easier!" He chuckled by the thought of yesterday and continued. "Do you even remember what happened yesterday?"

Spada saw how Luca's face turned red.

"N-no… n-n-not really… D-did something… not good… happen? "

"Whaaat? You really can't remember anything? "Spada laughed.

Luca looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment.

"S-spada… don't tease me like that! Tell me, please. "

[Aw, Luca, you're so cute!]

"Uh well... I'll tell you on our way to school! We're late! "

"…**are you telling me I was **_**drunk**_**?**" Luca shouted angrily after Spada explained him what happened.

"Yeah! You were so miserable at dancing!" he teased.

Luca blushed.

"H-how come you remember everything?"

"I don't get drunk so easily" Spada chuckled.

"You're so mean… "

**They reached the school gates** and heard someone.

"Heeeey! Luca! Spada!"

They waited for the girl to catch up.

"Oh, good morning Iria"

"Yo, Iria"

Spada was _not_ very pleased to see her.

"Spada, does he know about you-know-what?"

"What? Uhh… right. Yeah, I guess"

"Good! Because I want to know every little detail! Tell me, tell me! How does she look like? How long are you two engaged?"

"Urgh! Shut it! I… kinda canceled the wedding!"

"-_She knew…?_" Luca mumbled.

"You did _**what**_?" Iria shouted loud.

"**Hey!** You don't have to shout like that!"

"-_She knew before me…?_"

"**Are you stupid? You could've made sweet babies!**"

"What the hell? What's gotten into you? And keep your damn voice down!"

"**Spada! I have to talk to you!**" Luca shouted and dragged Spada away from Iria, who stood there in shock.

"Tell me why she knew before me"

"Knew what?"

"She knew about Ange before me"

"Mhm? No, not really. She came to your house yesterday and I told her. Geez, that's why you were so serious? I told her _after_ I told you!"

"H-huh? I-I-I'm so sorry" Luca blushed from embarrassment.

"It's not like I would trust her more than I trust you… Tch, even the thought of her makes me shiver."

"Yeah… I'm really sorry… W-we should go! We're already late!"

[What has gotten into him?]

**In class.**

"So, now that everyone's here,'' the teacher said while looking mad to Spada and Luca as he continued '' I'd like to introduce our new doctor", he opened the door. A young man entered the room and many whispers were heard.

Luca's eyes shined, since he wanted to become a doctor and he wanted to ask him to show him some things.

"_Luca, that's the guy_" Spada whispered and interrupted Luca's thoughts.

"_Y-you know him_?"

"_Man, Luca. That's the guy I told you about. The one in the disco_."

"_A-are you… serious_?" Luca blushed.

"**Be quiet**!" the teacher shouted and continued "Please, Mr. Tao, introduce yourself."

"Very well. Good morning. I'm Kongwai Tao. You can call me Kongwai. I'm 24 years old and I just got my doctor title. I attended at this school, too. And if you're ill or need advice, come to me. I'll help you, if I can. Any questions?" he asked with a gentle smile.

Luca quickly raised his hand.

"Please, can I be your student?" he asked and earned lots of "huh's" from his classmates.

[Wow…]

"Oh? I believe we've met before. Luca, was it?" Kongwai smiled.

Luca felt uneasy, but nodded.

"If you really want to, then I don't mind. Come to the nurse office after school."

Luca smiled bright, nodded and seated himself.

"_Luca, are you sure about this_?" Spada whispered as some girls asked Mr. Tao some more questions.

"_Of course I am! I can't let this chance slip away_! "

"Hmh…" [Somehow I don't trust this guy…] "_Do you mind if I come along_?"

"_Huh? I think it will be pretty boring for you…. But if you really want, then sure_" Luca smiled.

"If there are no more questions, I'll leave. Thank you for taking your time." Kongwai said as he left the classroom.

Whispers were heard again._ "He is so handsome", "Is he married?", "Luca is so lucky"_

"**Calm down, class!** Let's talk about our homework"

Class continued.

**After school.**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Spada said.

"Y-yeah. I have to do this!"

Luca needed all of his courage to open the door to the nurse office, but he managed to do it.

"H-hello? Mr. Tao?" Luca asked, shaking, as he entered the room.

"Yes..? Oh, it's you Luca. And you, too, Spada?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to watch a bit. You don't mind, do you?" Spada said with a grin on his face.

"No, not at all. You can sit over there." Kongwai said and pointed to a chair at the corner of the room.

Spada seated himself and watched Luca with a smirk on his lips.

"Well then, you want to be my student?"

"Y-yes, please. When I grow up, I want to be a doctor, too! "

"I figured so. But first; show me what you've got. Spada, would you be so kind and be Luca's little guinea-pig?" Kongwai said with a grin on his face.

"Whaaat? Why me?"

Kongwai chuckled.

"Spada, please?" Luca begged.

"Nrgh… Alright."

"Good, then you'll have to unbutton your jacket and come over here."

"Yeah, yeah" Spada mumbled annoyed, while doing as said.

[Maaaan, I just relaxed and now I have to play guinea-pig…]

Luca blushed at the sight of the half-naked Spada and tried not to look at him.

This did not go unnoticed by Kongwai.

''Well Luca, it would be most appreciated if you wouldn't look away.''

''O-oh, r-right…'' he forced himself to look at his lover until his face turned into brighter red.

He looked away, again.

''Luca, luca, luca… What should I do with a student who can't bear the sight of his lover?'' Kongwai asked in a pleasant tone.

Luca forced himself to look at Spada, again.

''Man, am I too hot for you?'' Spada laughed and Luca turned redder.

''Uh… I… Uhm…''

Luca wasn't able to talk. The beautiful body of Spada was somehow magical to him. He was in a trance and wanted to touch it.

Luca stared at Spada for a long time now, so he turned red now, too.

''It's good to see you both are enjoying yourselves, but can we move on?''

Luca snapped out of it.

''Y-yes, I'm sorry.''

''Let us play a little game. I say the name of a bone and you touch it on your guinea-pig as fast as possible. Now, show me what you've got.''

Spada gulped as perverted thoughts crossed his mind.

[If Luca touches me… I'm not used to it yet…_ It_ will definitely grow hard…]

''Sternum'' Kongwai commanded.

Luca jumped to Spada immediately and touched his collarbone.

Spada had a hard time now.

Kongwai whistled. ''Wow, that was fast. I'm almost impressed.''

[Go away, go away, go away!]

''Clavicle.''

And again, Luca touched it right away.

[Aw, god. Stop it.]

''Cranium''

It seemed like Luca hadn't noticed how his lover suffered under his touches.

''Carpus''

Every time it was harder for Spada to control himself.

''Metacarpus''

[That bastard over there…]

''Femur''

[He knows how hot I am]

''Sacrum''

…

''**Where the hell are you touching me, Luca!**'' Spada yelled as he got up.

''Huh? … O-oh… I-I-I'm sorry! I hadn't realized…!''

''Tch, I'm leaving. That bastard over there gives me the creep'' he said as he buttoned his jacket and slammed the door shut.

He was obviously angry.

Kongwai chuckled ''I guess he doesn't like me. Well then, you passed the test. Congratulation! You're now officially my student.

''… Thank you, Mr. Tao. Can… I go home for today?''

''Oh, you're worried about your little friend? Of course, do as you wish.''

With that, Luca ran after Spada, not knowing where exactly he had went, but still, he wanted to find him.

His mind wandered around a few things as he ran through the building.

Why was Spada so pissed off?

Why was he mad at Kongwai?

Or was he mad at him?

He found himself at _their_ tree.

He knew that Spada would come here, if he wanted to think a bit.

So he waited there.

* * *

YESH, like I said, Kongwai is sexy~!

He will be one of the main characters =D

_YouAllKnowWhatThatMeans,Right?_

__Mwuhahahaha~ 'Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Accept

Yay~! I finally got this chapter done. Sorry, it's not that long.

**I do not own Tales of Innocence (R).**

**- 1,639 words -**

**Warning: bad grammar and OOCness.**

* * *

Spada found Luca sleeping on the wood bench near the tree.

[So he waited here, huh]

He sat down right next to the other male and looked at him with a smile.

He leaned forward and kissed his lover lightly, not wanting to wake him.

But Luca's eyes opened slowly.

He smiled wide.

''I had a dream about you…'' he mumbled as he sat up.

He looked at Spada and began to blush.

''What dream?''

''U-uhm… nothing important…''

''Right… Uhm... Sorry for earlier. I didn't meant to just run off like that but this bastard just got on my nerves!''

"Bastard…? You mean Kongwai?"

"Who else? I mean, seriously, he totally did that on purpose."

"Y-you know, I don't think he did anything wrong…"

"Man, he isn't as cool as you think! Open your eyes!"

''B-but… You're probably right. You don't want me to be his student anymore… r-right?'' he made a sad face and Spada sighed.

''Nah, I don't think that would change anything. You can be his student. That's what you want and that is a thing I can't change,'' Luca's face lit up and he wore a bright smile ''but please, don't let me ever be a guinea-pig again. I just wanted to watch a bit and then it turned out like this… Ah well, let's just go home for now'' he said in a playful voice.

''A-alright… You're not mad at me?''

''Hahahahaha. No, of course not.''

They walked to the road where they have to separate. On the way, Spada entwined their hands together. Luca looked up, with a blush on his face, but Spada refused to look at him and hid his face. He felt that this was right. They had to come closer; they shouldn't be embarrassed of this little touching. It should be a normal gesture; something you do with your boyfriend all the time. But he still hid his face. He was happy that he finally could do those things with Luca, but that didn't mean that he wasn't embarrassed. It was still so new to him and he knew that he had to be the stronger one in this relationship. Those little things were just the beginning. Someday he had to do the first steps of becoming a real man and that was something what scared him. He didn't want to hurt Luca in any physical way; not that he wanted to hurt him in any other way. He thought about that for the past days. He definitely wanted to become intimate with his boyfriend but how should he do that? It wasn't really easy to touch; nor kiss Luca. So how should he ever get more?

[I just have to wait. After a while kissing and touching will be normal somehow… I hope.]

They reached the point of the road where they have to go their ways on their own.

''Uhm… W-would you like to come over today?''

That took Spada by surprise. Luca was actually asking him out without being told to do so. It's not like he didn't do that before but this time he had some strange tone in his voice.

''Sure''

Without any more being said, they walked hand in hand to Luca's house.

[I hope his dad is not there. I don't wanna act all noble anymore. It's really annoying!]

They entered the house and a sweet scent was in the air.

''It… smells like cookies… or a cake…?''

''No…'' the white-haired boy mumbled.

Luca looked uneasy and sad. He went to the kitchen, leaving a confused and worried Spada in the floor. Then Spada heard the sound of broken glass and a loud cry. He hurried to the kitchen and saw Luca's mother crying and trying to gather all the pieces of a broken plate. Luca stood at her side, looking on the ground and shaking of what Spada guessed was fear.

''What the hell happened here?!''

Spada helped Luca's mom to collect the broken pieces and he threw them into the bin. He then helped her up and led her to the couch in the living-room. The confused boy went to the kitchen again.

''Luca… what's wrong with both of you? You were okay when we arrived and now you're a total mess. And your mom…''

''Do you… see the pancakes over there?''

''Huh…? Uhh, yeah? Is something wrong with them?''

''M-my mother has the habit of making pancakes when she and my dad had a fight. I… I feel so useless. I can't do anything when she's in this state… I can't even… help her up or talk with her…''

He was shaking and at the verge of crying but still looking at the ground.

''Luca…''

''Maybe it would be better if I would run aw-''

''Hey, don't even think like that! What would that change?''

''My parents wouldn't fight anymore. They always fight just because of me. I don't have confidence… so my father thinks that I can't do anything without help. I know that I should have confidence in myself but… it just doesn't work like that! I can't just… do that…''

Spada acted on instinct and hugged Luca tightly. The white-haired boy was surprised by this action and stopped shaking.

''Luca! Don't say things like that! I swear if you ever leave then I'm going to kill myself! Don't ever say that again, okay? I'll help you with everything, just don't leave me… Geez, we'll convince your dad that you're a strong person; together.''

Those words meant so much to Luca. He knew that he could rely on Spada. Spada would never let him down.

''T-thank you, Spada…''

[I'm always here for you, Luca]

After a while Spada let go of Luca. He took the hand of him and led him to the living-room, where Luca's mother was still sitting on the couch. She stopped crying but still looked sad. Spada and Luca looked at each other.

''You can do this Luca. And I'll help you.''

Luca then sat down with a loud sigh.

''Mommy…? W-what happened between you and daddy today…?'' he said and his voice was shaking.

''Nothing, my dear…'' she said with a sad and empty voice.

''Please, tell me.''

His mother sighed in defeat.

[Luca can handle this alone from now on]

Spada left the house for a while. He thought it would be the best for both of them to talk; and he didn't want to bother them. He leaned against the wall and watched the clouds go by.

[Every day brings a new problem…]

A few minutes later, he heard a car approaching. The car parked in front of the house and Luca's father came out. He soon spotted Spada and walked to the front door. Spada knew exactly what to do.

''Yo, old man, come over here for a sec.''

''Good day, what's with the change of your way of speaking?''

''Shouldn't you care about other things, like, your family or something?'' he said with a annoyed expression.

''What? This has nothing to do with you.''

''The hell? I've got some news for you; it has. You shouldn't be such a bastard. Just go in there and apologize to everyone.''

''I forbid you to talk to me like that!''

''Oh, what if I do? You can't do anything about it. And stop having this big mouth.''

''B-big mouth? Watch your tongue, little boy!''

''I don't care what you say. Just let Luca be like he wants to be. What are you for a father? You can't even make your family happy. Your son and wife are scared of you and you all blame it on Luca. That's not fair at all. You made Luca to what he is today; scared, clumsy and shy. I don't say that this is bad but what I do say is that _you're_ bad. If you wouldn't be so important to Luca then I would punch you right now!''

''…Are you finished?''

''You stupid bastard, go to hell! Don't you care at all?! How can you be so cruel to your own family; your own blood!?''

''You know nothing about _my_ family! Get out of my sight!''

''Now you think just because it's _your_ family you can do whatever you want? You're just a coward; a man who is afraid of losing his pride and his status. I could easily get you fired, y'know?''

''F-fired? Stop talking such nonsense… you're just a kid.''

''Heh, have you forgotten who I am? With my status I could spread rumors about you, rumors which won't harm your family; only you.''

''How dare you…! Fine! I'll stop complaining about Luca.''

''Oh, okay but that is not enough. You're going to praise him and be happy that he's your son. Even if he's gay.'' A evil grin appeared on Spada's face.

''**Gay!?**''

''Yes, gay. No prizes for guessing who's his boyfriend.''

''N-no! I can't believe this!''

''Oh, you have to deal with it, old man! I'm going inside, wanna join, _daddy~?_''

The older man hesitated at first but then they went inside. Spada could feel how uneasy he felt and he was happy about it.

[That man should burn in hell! No one harms my precious Luca!]

Spada led him to the living-room, where Luca and his mother chatted happily. It seemed like they had a good talk. As they entered the room, all eyes were on Luca's father, who looked really overwhelmed.

''I have to… discuss something with you.''

Spada then left the room again; not wanting to disturb them. He helped Luca as much as he could and just walked home.

[Less of a problem]

He entered his house and was glad that is was empty. It meant that he hadn't had to deal with his father today. He just watched TV and went to bed after that.

* * *

So, as you can see, this chapter was mostly about Luca and his family. I wanted them to be a happy family and to accomplish that, Spada had to kick Luca's father's ass! xD

'Til next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Enemy

**Ahh, I was busy with school so I'm a bit late... No, I lied. I'm not doing anything for school.. Sorry for being so lazy! xD**

**Spada and Luca belong to ©NAMCO Bandai.**

**- 1,482 words -**

* * *

The next day arrived. Spada received a message from his boyfriend; thanking him for yesterday. Luca seemed to have found out who was behind the sudden change of his father. The walk to school was rather boring, because there was no one to talk to. At the school gates, Spada was surprised to be hugged tightly by Luca. After this long and tight hug, Luca let go of him and looked at him with joy.

''Spada! You're so great!''

''Heh, I sure am! So, what exactly happened?''

''My father was like a whole different person! He apologized and even said that he loved me! And mother smiled again. She was really happy about father's new behavior.''

''…Wow! That's really awesome!''

Spada was a little jealous but he knew that Luca needed the support of his parents to live a normal life. Just seeing the joyful look on Luca's face made him happy. He thought that it's creepy but seeing him like that always reminded him of his own mother.

''What did you tell him? You told him about us, right?''

''Yeah, you should've seen the look on his face. It was priceless! But don't worry, I'm sure he accepted our relationship already. I guess your old man isn't that bad.''

The whole day went by fast and Spada found himself eating ice-cream at the Creamy's with Luca and Iria. They still haven't told her about their relationship and because of that, Iria tried her best to get attention from Luca, even if it just was a slight brush of their hands while trying to grab a napkin or a light touch with the elbows while trying not to laugh so hard over Luca's not so funny jokes.

[I mean, seriously, Luca is like an old man when it comes to jokes, but he's also very cute when he does that. So instead of laughing...]

Luca told another joke and Iria couldn't hold her horses anymore. She was at the verge of crying, totally exhausted, and Spada was blushing mad [because he was so damn cute!]

''Hey Luca, uhm, wanna... go to the toilet with me? I don't like going alone, y'know.''

''Huh? S-sure. Then, excuse us, Iria.''

''Yeah, yeah just make it quick!'' she smiled.

Spada dragged Luca out of the room, into the men's bathroom, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, blocking his escape route. Luckily, there was no one else beside them.

''Whaa-! Spada, what are you doing?''

''Sorry, but you're making me go crazy!''

With that said, he kissed him roughly. Their tongues twirled and explored each others mouths. Spada felt how his little bud was growing with every movement and sound Luca made. They both needed air and parted. The green-haired boy led the other male into one of the cabins and locked the door. Luca seemed to feel really nervous.

''S-stop! What are you planning to do...?''

''You'll see''

Spada kissed Luca again and again and again. Luca was tasting so... He didn't know how to describe it. It was not sweet nor bitter. It was Luca's own taste and he loved it. Quickly, he placed one of his hands under Luca's shirt. He wanted to touch his boyfriend. The moans and breaths Luca made weren't helping Spada to keep his control. Luca then shoved Spada away from him.

''D-don't...''

Spada pretended not to hear him and attacked his lips again. He then laid his hands on Luca's hips and pressed their bodys together. He needed more contact. Luca was growing stiff and pushed him away again, this time with more pressure.

''S-spada, please... please stop.''

He needed some time to catch his breath and continued.

''I think I know... w-what you wanted to do a-and I'm not okay with it.''

This took Spada by surprise. He was at loss of words.

Blushing really mad, Luca continued. ''Iria is waiting for us and... you really wanted our first time to be _here_? I don't know how you think about this b-but I want it to be special.''

''I... I wasn't thinking... I'm really sorry... You just were so damn cute, man! ...Let's just get outta here, okay?''

''Ah-! B-but...!''

''Mhm?''

''What about... _this_?'' Spada followed his gaze and saw that he looked at the little mountains on each of their pants. Then he looked at Luca again while blushing.

''Oh... _this_. Yeah, we should, uh, probably go home without Iria. And don't complain! It's the only way, y'know.''

''Alright...''

They runned out of the Creamy's, totally forgetting to pay for their ice-cream, but luckily no one noticed. Running further and further, they reached their intersection point. It was already dark outside and the streetlight turned on the moment they arrived. They panted heavily and Spada swung one arm around Luca.

''Heh, no one noticed!''

''Yeah... but I feel bad about not paying and... leaving Ir-''

''Shh! What did I say? No complains about that one! It was our only choice, man. What would've happened if she found out? More importantly, I'd like to continue where we stopped.''

''W-what?! Here?! N-ahh!''

Spada was already focused on Luca's neck, nabbing on his exposed skin and kissing him all over. Luca reacted instantly and nudged him away.

They looked at each other; Spada with wide open and Luca with half closed eyes. Luca couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry. It caused a stab into Spada's heart. A flash of guilt overcame him and he tried to hug his boyfriend but was pushed away again.

''Hey, Luca... I'm-''

''What were you thinking?! Leave me... alone!''

Luca ran along his way home. Spada watched this scenario and did nothing. He knew what he'd done wrong. He wasn't thinking, _again_. He wanted to do it in public, _again_. And he knew Luca wasn't someone who could deal with sexual harrasement. He knew all of this but did it neverless. He made him cry and that was something he never wanted to do.

He finally began running after him and arrived at his home. He first hesitated but then knocked. Luca's father answered the door and glared at Spada.

''What do you want?''

''Uh, is Luca here?''

''No, I thought he is with you and Iria. Did something happen?''

''Nah. I guess he's with Iria then. See ya.''

Spada gave him no chance to ask or say something. He runned around, searching for Luca at every place he could've been. He searched at the school, their tree, the cafés and shops they're mostly visiting, but Luca was nowhere to be found.

[I've been wandering in circles for more than a hour... Where is he?]

He then spot a glimpse of all so familiar shiny white hair in a dark corner near the school. As he walked closer he saw that his boyfriend was not alone. He was sitting there with someone, much too close to the stranger.

''Luca...'' Spada said in a dry voice, full of regret.

The stranger stood up immediately and walked towards Spada. The moonlight shined on the silhouette and revealed was Kongwai. Stopping right in front of Spada, he placed one hand on the shoulder of the other boy.

''I wouldn't go near him if I were you~ He's... really sad.''

''What the hell are you doing here, fancypants?''

''Oh, Luca wanted to meet me. Is there anything wrong with that?''

''Tch, bastard. Go home! I'm taking care of him now.''

''Does he really want that? I doubt it very much. After what he just told me, it's you who scared him... So why don't _you_ leave? I can handle this situation _alone_.''

Spada didn't listen and hurried over to Luca.

''Please, come with me...''

He reached for Luca's hand, but Luca just pulled it away from him and looked at Kongwai with pleading eyes. The latter nodded and pulled Spada harshly away from Luca.

''H-hey! Back off you asshole!''

''I'm sorry but Luca doesn't want you to be near him. Leave immediatly or else...''

''Or what? What are you going to do you fag? Tell my parents? Haha, don't make me laugh!''

Kongwai chuckled and came closer. Their faces were only centimeters away. He then whispered something only Spada could hear.

''I'll make him mine and you could do nothing about it.''

This was too much for Spada. He clenched his fists and was about to punch Kongwai, but stopped the moment he met Luca's horrified eyes. This was bad. He was scaring Luca and punching Kongwai wouldn't really help. Spada decided that he had to think everything through before taking any unnecessary actions. The green-haired boy turned around, facing the ground.

''I swear... if you do anything to him, I'll kill you.''

Kongwai let out another chuckle.

''Was that a thread?''

Spada sighed in defeat and began to walk away.

[There is no point in staying here if he's so scared of me...]

* * *

**Thankies for reading! I hope I'm not putting too much drama in here. But to be honest, I love drama. So I tend to write too much... ! Sorry! xD**


End file.
